


It's In His Kiss

by Creej



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Neal finds out just how talented Peter's mouth really is





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as part of the Control series but can be read as a stand-alone.

Neal lay on his back, trying to control his breathing, which wanted to come in hitching gasps from what Peter was doing. His hands clutched briefly in the rumpled sheets as he felt the other man breathe oh so softly in his ear before nipping it gently.

Peter leaned up over him, waiting until Neal's gaze focused on him, eyes blown black. He waited until Neal's breathing evened out before bending his head and nibbling lightly at the join of neck and shoulder.

A gasp escaped and Neal felt himself grow even harder, something he didn't think was even possible. Already, his cock felt like it would explode...and Peter hadn't even really *done* anything - no fingers caressing his length, no hand jacking him slowly or quickly. Nothing but mouth, teeth and tongue. All above his shoulders.

"Peter..." 

The name was barely a breath but it was heard. With a sense of relief, he felt Peter's tongue slide into his willing mouth and he sucked eagerly, groaning when thoughts of sucking Peter's cock popped into his head. He started writhing when Peter drew his tongue into his mouth, his hands clenching in an effort to keep them occupied with something other than pulling Peter even closer. He barely stopped the sound of protest when Peter released him to move his lips to his jaw, placing light, almost insubstantial kisses down his neck to his shoulder.

"Damn Peter, you've got some serious skills," Neal managed to say as Peter moved to his other side. Peter hummed softly, whether in agreement or acknowledgement Neal didn't know. Then, all he could think about was the onslaught of sensation as Peter's mouth moved from ear to jaw to neck and shoulder, sometimes nipping, biting lightly, sucking a bruise or just drifting over his skin. Neal's hips jerked when Peter' tilted his head back and sucked at the soft spot under the point of his chin. How could such an ordinary, out of the way spot send such a jolt of arousal through him, he thought a bit fuzzily then all coherent thought was lost as Peter's lips continued over him. Vaguely, he was aware of the death grip he had on the sheets, of his hips moving rhythmically as if humping the air, his cock full to bursting. And still, Peter hadn't touched him anywhere below his shoulders, with anything other than his mouth. After what seemed an eternity, Peter moved back to his mouth, licking deep with slow thrusts of his tongue. Faintly he heard soft panting sobs, filled with need and it took him a few minutes to realize they came from him.

Peter gentled the kiss, nipping lightly at the kiss-swollen lips of his partner before sucking the full lower lip between his. He resisted the urge to wrap his hand around Neal's cock and instead, held his head, deepening the kiss once more. This was a test of control for both of them. They'd both wondered if they could come untouched and Peter felt as on the edge as he knew Neal to be. But it wasn't about who came first, it was about if they could come from something not overtly sexual - touching, kissing, caressing. Beside/under him, Neal was writhing almost uncontrollably, his hips undulating as he sought friction, his hands clutching spasmodically at the sheets, soft, whining sobs of need muffled in Peter's mouth.

Abruptly, Neal stiffened, sucking almost desperately on Peter's tongue then shuddered as he erupted in release, his back arching as he gasped through his climax, finally, *finally* feeling Peter's hands as he gentled him, stroking soothingly down his chest, along his sides until he came back to himself, slowly unlocking his fingers from the sheets. He sighed in relief as Peter gently rubbed the circulation back into his hands.

"That was..." Neal stopped, unable to think of a suitable descriptor. Fantastic. Mind blowing. Fucking incredible. All of the above.

"Yeah..." Peter said, understanding. "So, you won't mind doing it again?"

Neal laughed softly. "I wouldn't mind it at all. Just... give me a couple months to recover from this time, all right?"

Peter grinned then dipped his head to give Neal a light kiss, feeling a slight tremor run through the younger man. Neal heaved a sigh when Peter released him then had to stifle a yawn. "Sorry," he said. "Give me a few and I'll return the favor."

Peter stilled, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Ummm...not really necessary," he said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Neal frowned a little. "But Peter..." Then the meaning of Peter's words - and expression - hit him and his brows shot up. "Really?" he asked. "When?"

"Right after you," Peter said softly.

Neal was speechless but he didn't need words for what he wanted to say. He pulled Peter down, capturing his mouth in a sensual kiss. "So, I guess I'll just have to wait a little while longer to return the favor," he said softly.


End file.
